


Broken Roller Skates

by gloriousgalaxy



Series: Death of A Bachelor(s) [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, escape the night, sorry timothy, the happy ending isn't in the budget this time, why do i hurt myself like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: She thinks of Colleen, screaming in her iron coffin. Matt's cries as the Strong Man bashes out his brains. Roi, getting his throat ripped out right in front of her. Somehow, this is worse.~Manny dies in Episode 7 instead of Safiya. Nikita isn't okay.





	Broken Roller Skates

They walk out, hand in hand, and she knows he's gonna die. She sees Willie there, fishhook in hand, and any trace of hope she had left vanishes.

Nikita turns to him. "Manny..." she whispers, her voice nearly shaking with fear. She can't watch him die. She _can't_.

It's not like she can do anything about it. But she can try.

As Willie approaches them, she launches herself at him. She  _will_ keep her best friend alive. She can't let him die.

But the monstrous man simply steps to one side, and she slips on the grass. As soon as she lands in the dirt, she knows Manny's a goner. She hears him cry out behind her.

"No!"

She scrambles, stumbles, her hands grasping blindly for purchase as she throws herself at her friend's attacker once more. This time, she slams her elbow into his back, and he falls. She shivers as she stands, her bare legs shaking with fear and adrenaline. Willie's sad face frowns back at her, and she resists the urge to punch it.

Nikita turns, and he's still standing there. Manny looks vaguely horrified, but his eyes are glazed over, and she catches him as he falls. Her arms strain under his weight, and she carefully lowers him to the ground.

"No, no, no. Manny, stay with me. God. Manny, I swear to fuck, if you die on me..." She presses her hands down on the tear in his jacket. Tears spill down her cheeks, and although she tries her best, she just can't seem to stop them.

She thinks of Colleen, screaming in her iron coffin. Matt's cries as the Strong Man bashes out his brains. Roi, getting his throat ripped out right in front of her. Somehow, this is worse. It's so much worse, because this is her best friend. He's stuck with her through thick and thin on this hellish journey, and now he's leaving her.

And she can't stop it.

Manny's blood-smudged mouth curls into a small smile.  _It's okay,_ he mouths. "Go," he says, almost too quietly for her to hear. "Live."

And then his eyes fix on the sky. They don't move again.

"Manny? Manny. No, no, no." Nikita slaps his face, shakes his shoulders. Tries and tries. 

The sadness, the fear, the pain, it all disappears. She is empty. Manny was all she had left, and now she's alone.

She hears a familiar, infuriating voice behind her as she rises to her feet. A voice dripping with sorrow that she knows he doesn't mean.

"I truly apologize for your friend..."

The void is filled with anger. She has something to fuel her again as she turns, rage burning in her soul.

They hear Willie's screams from the lounge.


End file.
